Aspen Chaud
Aspen Chaud (born April 12, 1989) is a professional wrestler, better known simply as Barbie. She is currently working for Galveston Island Wrestling. Legends of Wrestling The Start Aspen first joined LoW on March 5, 2010 getting signed rather quickly. Sent to there ownly brand at the time 'Revenge'. Having joined before the place has really gotten big she did make her debut in the backstage area, she met with Wake Walker her first day in LoW, but nothing really came out of it other than an awkward experience. In her first match ever Aspen Chaud defeated Lacey Von Erich and Michelle McCool after hitting her finishers on both divas to take the 'W' and win the Legends of Wrestling Divas title becoming the first ever champion. The next week she defeated Lacey Von Erich in a singles match thanks to the interruption of Wake Walker after the match she introduced her new move the K.M.A. to end Lacey’s LoW Career. Later in the show Aspen met up with Wake Walker backstage telling him that she didn’t need his help. Dominance The next week Aspen Chaud was set to meet Madison Seton a very much hyped diva, however her sister along with Madison came out to say that she felt she should be facing men as the divas division was below her, this didn’t please Aspen at all the two were seemingly ready to fight then and there as the Seton’s had just slapped her in the face. Later in the night Aspen returned the favor from last week to Wake Walker helping him in his match, to a win. The next week however the two ended up competing in the main event. After a split interview with Lil’ Jizzle talk show host, Madison attempted to walk away and be the better girl however Aspen attacked from behind. The match was started and Aspen dominated her eventually injuring her with the K.M.A. putting Madison out for the time being and to end the show Wake Walker and Aspen Chaud celebrated while Seton was cared for. During the week Wake and Aspen agreed to be partners and Wake even asked her out his answer he wanted on ‘Revenge’ he got that answer when Aspen ended up saying yes. That day Aspen Chaud kept her winning streak alive by defeating Bethee White and afterwards AJ Styles came to the ring and awarded Aspen the vacant, LoW Intercontinental title making her a duel champion, her second title now. That day happened to be her birthday and during her backstage bash Laura Seton, Madison’s older sister told her to stop running her mouth which of course fell on deaf ears. The next week it was Legend of Wrestling’s first PPV, ‘Revenge Roulette’ where her opponent and match type would be decided by chance. However before her match after Wake Walker, her partner won the LoW Tag Titles with Paul Defias with help from a mystery superstar it was revealed to be Joshua Acquin who with Wake and Aspen went on to dismantle Defias, after the match. Later in the night her match would be a ‘Blindfold Match’ and her opponent would be Matt Kluge and she’d be defending her Intercontinental Belt. But it was then revealed that only one would be blindfolded and when asked for a coin out came Wake who gave a double sided coin that allowed Aspen to avoid the blindfold. She then was able to beat down the helpless Kluge ending up locking up two arm bars and the K.M.A. on several occasions until the match was ended when the referee ruled Kluge unable to compete, a successful night. The next week Aspen Chaud gave her Intercontinental belt over to Joshua Acquin for his allegiance. The company however later folded, for untold reasons. Galveston Island Wrestling The Start | Issues with Beckett After leaving Legends of Wrestling Aspen had to find a new place to call home, where better to go then where a lot of members of LoW were going. The first night in the company Aspen made waves by winning the Galveston Island title to become the first champion, however she did so because her boyfriend at the time Joshua Acquin was Special Referee and helped her. After the match up Blake Beckett came out and stripped her of the belt announcing a tournament for it! Over the next few weeks she began teaming with Damu Akpu-nku a beast of a man. The two ended up getting close and she left her old boyfriend Joshua for him. This turned Joshua against her, and he came after her. In the tournament Aspen Chaud made it all the way to the semis where she won, however Blake came out and announced that she would not go to the finals instead would face Wake Walker and Joshua Acquin in at triple threat at the shows first PPV. At that show 'Moment of Glory' the three competed in a triple threat in which Blake Beckett came out sending a hitwoman Violet Vanity after her, with Joshua Acquin's help the two ended up taking Aspen out which caused the fans to have a bit of respect for her, turning her for the first time a face. The next week she was set to team up with ex-boyfriend Wake Walker to face Joshua Acquin and Violet Vanity. Instead Wake was taken out before the match and she would face Violet and Catalina alone, surprisingly she was able to make Vanity tap out after just a few seconds, however after the match she was attacked by Violet and Catalina as well as Liviana Valentine. The next week she faced tall odds competing against all three of the girls that attacked her last week. Instead of facing all three she ended up facing Violet Vanity and Catalina Mendoza. She ended up crushing both girls eventually making Catalina tap. After her match Liviana Valentine came out and won Violet's Divas title due to Blake giving her an improptu shot at it. Afterwards Violet and Catlina were fired for failing Beckett. A week later Aspen Chaud had the week off and was commentating a match between Liviana and her opponent. Valentine crushed her opponent, but afterwards the two were about to fight. Instead Alexii Ravynova who'd earned a Divas title shot early in the night attacked Liviana from behind, though to the surprise of everyone Aspen tried to make the save leaving many to wonder why she did what she just did. The next week it was Alexii Ravynova against Liviana Valentine for the GIW Women's Championship. In the end Alexii dominated absolutely crushing Liviana as she pinned her to win the belt. Afterwards Aspen tried to check on Liviana but when she turned Ravynova attempted to take her out. Instead she ducked out of the way narrowly avoiding a shot from the title. It was clear that Alexii knew she was one girl away from being crowned the best around here. The next week Aspen was seen backstage with Blake Beckett who told her he didn't believe that she could actually beat Alexii, she vowed she would do just that. Later in the night she was set up to be a lumberjack for the main event alongside Wake Walker, Scott Rydell, and Alexii Ravynova. As the match ended outside the ring a fight erupted between Alexii and Aspen as the males fought in the ring, however the Security held Aspen back when Alexii got away and crushed her with a Lariat walking into 'Blackout' with all the momentum. A New Enemy Arrives At 'Blackout' GIW's second annual Super-Show, Aspen Chaud went on to face Alexii Ravynova for the GIW Women's Championship. In the match it was clear Alexii Ravynova was the stronger woman as she overpowered Aspen on several occasions. It seemed like Aspen would lose this match until she some how locked in the K.M.A. and forced Alexii to tap out to win the title. But afterwards Blake Beckett came out to announce that he was stripping her of the belt, AGAIN. But he revealed it was because he felt she could do better, surprising everyone in attendance including Aspen. Over the course of the night several members of the roster were jumping ship to a new promotion called, Evolution Pro Wrestling by the 'former General Manager of Affliction' David Sinclair. They were all following him to the new show. One of them was 'GIW North Beach Champion' Chris Armstrong who was confronted by both Joshua Acquin and Aspen Chaud an odd pairing at that about how they think he's making a mistake it was clear we were in for a war between GIW and EPW. Finally at the end of the show Blake Beckett announced that they'd be combining there shows to combat David's, who was then slapped and punched setting up for Aspen to lock in the K.M.A. on him as he struggled in pain. As everyone else left Aspen was the last one out, she kicked him in the groin and left as the show came to a close. On the next Revolt, Aspen Chaud was seen backstage socializing with Blake Beckett...what a change about combating the EPW Guys. Then later in the night she sent a message to Sinclair that he may have stolen some guys, but GIW was still alive and well and they would fight back. The next week the show began with another star jumping ship to EPW and then an attack led by Sinclair on former Galveston Island Champion, Scott Rydell. But Aspen was scheduled to face any EPW guy that showed up so she could face any where from seven to nobody, at the end it was just Marcus Hister who wrestled and in the end she defeated him after he roughed her up, giving Evolve a big kick in the mouth. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'The Barbie Makeover' (Straight Jacket Sitout Sleeper Slam) *'K.M.A.' My Aspen (Heel Lock) Signature Moves *'AirBarbie' (Flying Crossbody) *'Dream Ride' (Running Axe Kick) *'Rage Within' (Thesz Press Followed by Punches) *'Tush Push' (Turnbuckle Flying Butt Shot) *Backhand Chop *Bitch Slap *Camel Clutch *Corner Foot Choke *Flying Forearm *Hair Pull Head Stomp *Jumping Dropkick *Sitout Jawbreaker *Snap DDT Taunts *K.M.A. Taunt (Slaps Butt Before K.M.A.) Allies * Damu Akpu-nku (Galveston Island Wrestling) * Joshua Acquin (Legends of Wrestling & Galveston Island Wrestling) *Wake Walker (Legends of Wrestling) Enemies * Alexii Ravynova (Galveston Island Wrestling) * Blake Beckett (Galveston Island Wrestling) * Catalina Mendoza (Galveston Island Wrestling) * David Sinclair (Galveston Island Wrestling) Current * Joshua Acquin (Galveston Island Wrestling) * Liviana Valentine (Galveston Island Wrestling) * Madison Seton (Legends of Wrestling) * Violet Vanity (Galveston Island Wrestling) Nicknames *"Barbie" *"Queen of Galveston" Entrance Themes *"Bullseye" by Aly and AJ Current *"Envy" by Nicki Minaj Championships and Accomplishments *Galveston Island Champion (1 Time) *GIW Women's Champion (1 Time) *LoW Divas Champion (1 Time) *LoW Intercontinental Champion (1 Time) Category:Female Wrestlers